The True Meaning of Friendship
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: On June 1st, Robin, Sam, Emily, and Carly are supposed to be excited. They are 16 and the summer just started. When each girl gets shocking news, they will learn the true meaning of friendship. Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

The True Meaning of Friendship

The True Meaning of Friendship

Robin Scorpio, Sam McCall, Emily Quartermaine, and Carly Benson were best friends. They are all 16 years old. Carly is dating Sonny, Emily is dating Nikolas, Robin is dating Patrick, and Sam is dating Jason.

"I can't believe you are in love with my brother!" yelled Emily to Sam.

"You love my cousin!" Sam said back. The girls were at Kelly's eating lunch on the first day of summer.

Carly and Robin rolled their eyes. Emily and Sam had this conversation daily. The girls finished eating and left.

"Hey Uncle Mac." said Robin, walking into the room.

"Hi Robin." he looked at his 16 year old niece. He then yelled for his 14 year old daughter Maxie and his 12 year old daughter Georgie.

"Yeah Dad?" asked Georgie.

"I have some important new. We are moving." said Mac.

"WHAT!" all three girls yelled.

"We're going to California. I got a job offer there."

"I'm not going." said Robin.

"Me neither." said Maxie. Georgie stayed quiet.

"When?" Robin asked.

"Two days from now." said Mac. Robin didn't know that more would happen to her in those two days then she could handle.

"I haven't been feeling so well." Carly told the doctor. "I've been feeling sick and getting head aches."

"Let me examine you." said the doctor. He checked Carly over and ordered some tests.

One of the tests came back. "I know what's wrong with you." said the doctor.

"What?" asked Carly.

"You're pregnant."

"Emily Quartermaine, you are not aloud to see that Cassadine boy anymore." said Edward.

"But I love him, grandfather." said Emily.

"I don't care. I hate the Cassadine's more than I hate Luke Spencer." Edward was not happy.

"I'm going to continue to see him." said Emily.

"No you won't or I will have your entire trust fund taken away." yelled Edward. Emily didn't respond. She would never be able to see Nikolas Cassadine again.

"I wish I knew my father." said Sam. She sighed. Sam was sitting in the kitchen with her mom and two little sisters, Kristina and Molly.

"I can tell you that." said Alexis. Sam jumped up.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Sam.

"Your father is…Robert Scorpio."


	2. Telling the News

"Two days

"Two days! That's all the time you're giving me!" yelled Robin. She officially hated her uncle.

"I'm sorry, girls. We need to start packing." said Mac. Robin grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She started driving to Sam's.

"Robin is my sister!" screamed Sam. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Robert asked me not to. He didn't want to hurt you by letting you know that your father could have been around but wasn't for your childhood." answered Alexis.

"I'm going to my room." she walked down the hallway and slammed the door.

"You would really cut off my money for the future just because I love a Cassadine?" said Emily.

"Yes, I would."

"I hate you." said Emily. She ran to her room.

"This can't be possible. I'm only 16!" said Carly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Benson. You are going to have a baby on February 15th."

"I have to go." Carly ran out of the hospital and jumped into her car.

Sam was sitting in her room. She heard the front door open then close. She heard footsteps in the hall then her door opened and Robin was there.

"I'm moving." said Robin. She started to cry. Sam hugged Robin.

"I have to tell you something." said Sam.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"Robert Scorpio is my father."

Emily climbed down the balcony. She started running to Sam's house. She saw Carly's car and stopped her. Emily climbed in.

"I'm not aloud to see Nikolas anymore or my grandfather will cut off my trust fund."

"I'm pregnant with Sonny Corinthos's baby." said Carly. They both started crying.


	3. Talking

"That means were sisters

"That means were sisters. Maybe I can stay here with you!" said Robin.

"You know how Mac would feel about that. You better just go. It's not like your moving too far away or anything." said Sam.

"We're going to California."

"No way, I'm not letting you go."

"I have to, Sam. We need Emily and Carly to come here." said Robin. Then, something hit Sam's window and she saw some blonde hair.

"Carly." said Sam. She ran over and opened her window. Carly climbed in, followed by Emily.

"I have to stay away from Nikolas." said Emily.

"I'm moving to California." said Robin.

"Robert Scorpio is my father." said Sam.

"I'm pregnant." said Carly.

"You and Robin are sisters?" asked Emily. Sam nodded.

"You're moving!" yelled Carly. Robin nodded.

"You have to stay away from your boyfriend?" asked Robin.

"You're having a baby!" yelled Sam. Carly started crying.

"Okay, let's focus on one thing at a time. Let's start with, Robin, you are moving!" said Emily.

"Yeah, in two days."

"Well, maybe you can stay with me." said Emily.

"Or you can stay with me. I'm going to need you guys through this." said Carly.

"I have to move. I need to stay with Georgie and Maxie." said Robin. "Let's talk about Carly's baby."

"How far along are you?" asked Sam.

"3 months."

"When can you tell if it is a boy or a girl?" asked Emily.

"In 2 months."

"Do you have any names picked out? Because personally, I think you should name your baby, if it's a boy or a girl, Robin." said Robin. Carly smiled.

"No way."

"How about Samantha or Samuel?" asked Sam.

"No."

"How about Emily or Emiles?" asked Emily.

"What kind of name is Emiles?" asked Sam.

"It would be cute. People could call him Miles."

"No. My baby will have its own name." said Carly. "So Sam, you finally found out who your Dad is?"

"Yeah, and me and Robin are sisters."

"You guys do look alike." said Emily.

"Not from Dad." said Robin. "He had blonde hair and blue eyes."

"When are you going to see him?" asked Carly.

"I don't know. Robert is a spy and hard to locate." said Sam.

"You're not going to call him dad?" said Robin.

"Eventually, but I don't know him enough." said Sam. "Why aren't you aloud to see Nikolas?"

"Grandfather says that he hates the Cassadine's enough to cut off my trust fund if I see him." said Emily.

"Your Grandfather needs to see that you are in love." says Sam.

"He doesn't like the Cassadine's and he thinks that I am too young to have a boyfriend when Dillon is 12 and dating Robin's cousin!" said Emily.

The girls talked a little while longer. Carly got sick and left. Emily had to get home before her grandfather put out a missing persons ad. Robin fell asleep, so she stayed the night.


	4. Where's Robin?

Carly silently walked into her house. She was living with her cousins, Lucky and Lulu. Lulu was 12 and Lucky is 23.

"Hi Carly!" said Lulu cheerfully.

"Hey Lulu."

"Where were you last night? I was worried when you didn't come home."

"I stayed at Emily's."

"Caroline Benson Spencer, where were you yesterday?" asked Lucky.

"I went to Sam's and then spent the night with Emily."

"Have you seen Robin Scorpio?"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Mac called me. Robin never came home last night."

"I have to go." said Carly. She ran out the front door.

"Samantha!" yelled Alexis.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Where's Robin?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Mac Scorpio just called asking if she was here. She never came home."

"Crap." whispered Sam. She ran out the door and to her car. Robin had fallen asleep, but she must have woke up in the middle of the night and left.

"Grandfather, I am done with this conversation!" yelled Emily.

"Leave her alone!" said Ned. He was sick of the 'Friend Argument'

"Carly Benson is a delinquent. Just like her uncle."

"No she isn't!" yelled Emily. "You already banned me from Nikolas and you are not taking away my friends too."

"What about Sam McCall. She's a con artist!" yelled Tracy.

"Stay away from both of them."

"Robin Scorpio isn't the greatest kid either. She broke Jason's heart after being with him for 6 months!" said Monica.

"I like Robin." said Alan. The phone rang. Edward answered it.

"See! That girl can't even come home!"

"Who?" asked Emily.

"Scorpio just called. Says that niece of his never came home."

"I'm leaving." said Emily.

"You walk out that door, young lady, and you will never get your inheritance!" yelled Edward.

"I don't care." Emily left.


	5. Things will get better

Emily, Carly, and Sam got to Robin at the same time. She was sitting on the Wyndemere pier crying.

"I can't do it. I can't leave. Carly, I don't want to leave you pregnant. Emily, I don't want you to have to deal with your grandfather alone. But I can't stay." Robin cried.

"You can do anything if you try." Emily smiled. "I lost my inheritance to come find you."

"Em, why did you do that?"

"Cause we love you. We would all do it." Sam said.

"We can get an apartment, the four of us. Things will get better. I promise." Carly said.

The four girls silently walked away.


	6. The Deal

"How are we gonna pay for this?" Sam asked. She glanced around the apartment. It had 4 bedrooms, one for each of them.

"I'll get a job at Kelly's." Emily said.

"I can try to get a job at the Port Charles hotel." said Sam.

Robin thought for a minute. "I could be a private tudor for some rich kids."

Carly sighed. "Nobody is going to hire a pregnant 16 year old. How am I going to find a job and support my child?"

"I'll help you with the baby." Sam said. "It's summer. I can work more and pay my rent and help you with the baby."

"Yeah. I'll pay my rent and half of Carly's."

"I can pay my rent and buy food."

"You guys don't have to do that." Carly said. She smiled at all of them. "Thank you."

"How about you go to Luke and try to get him to hire you?" Emily suggested.

"That's a good idea."

Sam sat at the pier. She stared at the water. She began to think. How would they pay all their rent on time when school came? How would they take care of Carly's baby? Clothes, food, diapers, a bed...

She was interrupted from her thoughts. Jason came over to her and sat down. "Hey beautiful. Long time no see."

"Sorry. I've been busy." she smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking. A lot has been going on lately." she kissed him. "I have to go."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." she walked away.

As Sam returned to the apartment, Carly, Robin, and Emily were all sitting on the couch. Alexis was waiting inside.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi Alexis. Can I help you?"

"Young lady, is that anyway to speak to your mother?"

"Ha, mother? You have never taken care of me. You gave me up for adoption. I have only been living with you for 2 months!"

"Now Sam..."

"No Alexis. This is my life. I'm moving out. Goodbye." she opened the door, motioning for her to leave.

"Sam, I have a deal I would like to present to you."

"I'm listening."

"Come out here." Sam sighed, walking out and closing the door.

"What?"

"I know that Carly is pregnant. I know that you are all really scared right now because you don't know what to do. I was in that situation when I was pregnant with you. But Sam, I want to help. I will provide you with money to care for yourself and help everyone else."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to break-up with Jason Morgan."


	7. Secret

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. "Did you just say that I'm supposed to break up with my boyfriend so you'll give me money?"

"It's your decision. Be selfish and date him or help take care of your best friend who is pregnant at 16 and her baby."

"I'll do it. I want this to be a secret. Don't tell anybody." Sam demanded.

"I will have your money when I see you without him." Alexis walked away.

Robin went to apply to be a tutor. She had a good application and was smart.

"Miss Scorpio, you a very good candidate to be a tutor. We can start you as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Robin smiled and walked out of the office.

Emily cleared one of the tables at Kelly's. She pushed loose hair out of her eyes.

Mike came over and smiled at her. "You are such a hard worker. Thanks for coming here."

"No problem. I want to work a lot though. I need the money."

"That's fine with me." Mike said. "You're doing a great job." Emily smiled at her boss then got back to work.

Carly went into the Haunted Star. "Luke!" she yelled.

"Well if it isn't Caroline. How can I help you?"

"I need a job. Can I be a waitress here or something. Certain...circumstances...have changed and I need money to pay for an apartment."

"Sure! You start tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you so much." she turned to walk away. "Owwwww!" she fell to the ground.


	8. Breaking Heart

Carly woke up the next morning in the hospital. She heard machines beeping around her. She opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Sam sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Sam's head was resting on Carly's legs. Emily was sleeping in a chair by the window and Robin was nowhere in sight.

"You're up." Sam stated, lifting her head from the back.

"Geez Sam, you look like crap!" Carly said.

"I stay here all night with you and that's what I get?" she asked jokingly. "I love you too." Carly picked up on the sadness in Sam's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm breaking up with Jason." She said, sighing.

"Why? I though you guys were doing good."

"We are, but things have come up in my life. This is for the best." She said, nodding her head. Carly watched as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I have coffee." Robin said, bringing in three cups of coffee. "And juice for you, Car."

"Thanks." She took the juice and drank it. Robin went over to the chair.

"Em, wake up." The girl quickly sat up, almost knocking coffee down Robin's shirt.

"Sorry!"

"This is for you." Robin handed her coffee.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I…um, have something to do." She walked out.

"That was strange." Robin noted.

"How's the baby?" Carly asked, changing the subject.

"The baby is fine. You were dehydrated, Carly." Emily said. "You need to start drinking more water."

"Okay 'Mommy'." Carly said, rolling her eyes. The three of them laughed.

Sam stood on the docks. She had met Jason here so many times before. She loved him with all of her heart. He was the only person she felt 100 percent safe with. But it was more important to take care of Carly's baby.

"Hi baby." He said, walking over and kissing her. She pulled away and he could see pain in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Jason." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. "We can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"See each other. We need to break up." With every word she said, her heart broke a little more.

"Sam, we love each other. Don't do this, please." Jason begged.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, Sam." He kissed her gently and she almost melted. But she knew that she couldn't do this if she wanted money from Alexis.

"I am so sorry, Jason." She turned and walked away.


	9. Breakdown

Sam felt numb as she walked down the hallway to the apartment. Alexis was standing outside.

"Here's 500 dollars. You will get this much every week that you stay away from Jason." She told her daughter. Sam snatched the money from Alexis's hand and watched her walk away.

The brunette entered the apartment and started to cry. She felt the urge to do something. She picked up a glass and threw it across the room, enjoying the sound of it breaking against the wall. She flipped the coffee table over and threw a vase.

She threw the pillows from the couch and then went over to the mantle and knocked all the pictures off of it. She fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sam!" Emily, Robin, and Carly entered the trashed apartment and saw their best friend crying.

"Be careful, there's glass all over the place." Robin warned. The three girls went over to Sam.

"What happened, Sammy?" Carly asked. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. Emily and Robin hugged her too.

"I…I broke his heart." She cried, leaning her head against Carly. She saw the confused looks on Robin and Emily's faces.

"It's gonna be okay." Carly tried to assure her. "I'm not supposed to get stressed and you really need to rest. Let's go lay down." Sam allowed Carly to help her up. They went into Carly's room and layed on her bed.

"Let's clean this up." Emily said to Robin. They started to pick up the glass and fix the furniture.

"Did you get a job?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm working at Kelly's. Are you tutoring?"

"Yep." She sighed. "I wonder what's going on with Sam. I think she is hiding something. Sam never breaks down like that."

"She'll tell us when she's ready." Emily got a text message. "I'm going to go meet Jason at the docks. Bye."

"Bye." She watched as her friend walked out.

Emily was shocked at Jason's appearance. He looked like he had been crying, which confused her. Jason never cried.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"What is going on with Sam?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"She broke up with me tonight." She sighed. "Emily, I'm in love with her. I can't live without her."

"I'll talk to her, okay?" she hugged him. "Things are kind of crazy right now. Robin just found out her Uncle Mac is moving, Sam found out Robert Scorpio is her dad, Grandfather took away my inheritance, and Carly is pregnant. We all got an apartment together."

"Sam found her dad? She never told me." He felt a little left out. Sam had always told him everything. He sighed. "Could you just tell Sam that I love her and I will do anything to get her back?"

"Of course." She smiled at her brother. "I love you, Jase."

"Love you too, Em." They separated.

Robin found herself standing outside of Patrick's apartment. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Robs." He greeted her, kissing her quickly. "Come in." She walked in his apartment and sat down. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm scared." She admitted. "My Uncle Mac is moving and I'm not going with him. What if he hates me?"

"He won't hate you." Patrick assured her. "Why don't you go with him?"

"I can't leave right now. Carly is pregnant, Emily was cut off from her inheritance, and Sam is having some kind of emotional breakdown."

"Carly is pregnant?"

"Yeah, she found out the other day."

"Why was Emily cut off?"

"She loves Nikolas. Her grandfather cut her off for that."

"Why is Sam having an emotional breakdown?"

"I have no idea. I don't think Em knows either. Carly has some kind of idea because she seemed to handle Sam well."

"Where are they all right now?"

"Emily went to go see Jason. Sam and Carly are at home sleeping."

"Maybe you should get back to them." He suggested.

"You're probably right." She said. Robin leaned down and kissed him. "Bye Patrick. I love you." She left.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Try and read my other stories!**


	10. Things Are Looking Up

"My brother loves you so much, Sam. I don't know how you can do this to him." Emily said. Robin and Carly were still asleep, so it was just the two of them.

"I know, Emily." she whispered.

"Then why did you break his heart?"

"Sometimes, you just have to do what's best. Even if it hurts you." Sam stared into her cup of coffee, not able to meet her friend's eyes.

"Why? Jason would have died for you and you just let him go? He is so broken without you. He _cried_, Sam. You know how rare that is!"

"I know, Emily! I know all of this and I feel incredibly guilty so stop trying to rub it in!" she threw her coffee cup across the room and it smashed against the wall. She got up and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Robin entered the kitched quickly, followed by Carly. "What's going on? What happened to that wall?" they all looked to see the coffee splattered all over it and the broken glass.

"Sam." Emily said. "I was talking to her about her break up and she got mad. I never knew she got this angry about things."

"I'll talk to her." Carly went towards the direction of Sam's room. She knocked on it quietly.

"Go away!" Sam yelled.

"Let me in, Sammy." Carly heard footsteps and the door unlock. She twisted the knob and entered her friend's room. "What's going on with you? And don't give me some stupid lie, Samantha, because I know you as well as you know yourself."

"Alexis told me that she'll give me 500 dollars every week that I stay away from Jason." Sam said slowly. "We need the money for your baby, Car, and for the rent."

"Oh Sam." the blonde hugged her friend. "Tell her she can shove that money. We'll find a way to take care of this baby, okay? You don't need to give up the man you love."

"But this baby is going to be born in 6 months. We need so many things for it."

"It's my baby, Sam. And while I appreciate the sacrifice you guys are making, let me be the one to do it. I was the one who got pregnant, not you. I should be the one giving things up."

"Carly, I'm sorry."

"For what? Being an amazing friend?" Carly hugged her. "Don't apologize for that, okay?" she sighed. "Now, I think Sonny and I have some things we need to talk about. And when I get back here, you and Jason better be happy and in love again." she kissed Sam's head and left.

Sonny sat in his crappy little apartment above Kelly's. The 18 year old was working for Frank Smith, the local mob boss. He was a lower level soldier, so he didn't get much money. A knock at his door snapped him from his thoughts. He got up and opened it.

"Hey." Carly said as she stormed in. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." she looked at him. "Can I go first?" Carly nodded. "We need to break up. Brenda and I, we are meant to be. I want to give that relationship a chance."

"Really?" he nodded. "Well I came here to tell you I'm pregnant and it's yours. Have fun paying child support!" Carly left angrily.

Jason knocked on the door to Carly, Emily, Sam, and Robin's apartment. Sam opened it slowly. He noticed her puffy, red eyes and blotchy face immediately and knew she had been crying.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." he said back as she let him in.

"Jase, I'm really sorry." she began. "Carly is pregnant and Robin's uncle is moving and Emily got cut off. We've been going through a lot of things. Alexis offered me 500 dollars a week to stay away from you. I had to take the deal. We need money for rent and the baby and everything. But today, Carly told me that the deal was stupid and that I should be with you no matter what. And she's right."

Jason pulled her into his arms. "I'm here for you, Sam. Let me move in here with you. I'll pay part of the rent. Anything to help you."

"But Jase, you don't have a lot of money either since you left the Quartermaines. How are you going to pay?"

"We'll find a way. I just want to be here for you and the girls. Please."

Carly came in at that moment, throwing her purse on the wall. "Well Sammy, looks like you are my baby's father."

"What?" Sam and Jason both asked.

"That self centered jerk told me he wants to break up and be with Brenda."

Jason sat on the couch, pulling Sam onto his lap. She leaned back against his chest before speaking. "Well what did you say?"

"I told him to have fun paying me child support!" she screamed in frustration. "I really think I have anger management issues."

"Obviously Sam does too based on what she did to the apartment last night." Robin commented as she entered.

"What did you do?" Jason asked her.

"Let's just say I was pretty upset."

"And she completely trashed the place." Carly added, sitting in a chair. "How are we going to do this? Robs, maybe you should leave with Mac. Save yourself from this mess."

"Absolutely not." Robin told her.

"Can I move in with you guys? I'll share Sam's room and it will just be more help with the rent." Jason offered.

"Patrick offered to move in too when I saw him earlier. His rent for his apartment is too much for himself."

"Guys, guess what! Nik's moving in!" Emily said as she came in the apartment, her boyfriend behind her.

"Awww, now I'm gonna be alone!" Carly pouted.

"Not true, Car. You'll have your baby." Sam joked. The blonde glared at her.

"Maybe we can actually do this now." Robin said. "We're going to have 7 people living here, so the rent will be divided more. And all of us girls are going to be helping Carly out, plus Sonny's child support..."

Carly scoffed. "Yeah right. That man can't afford his crappy room above Kelly's, let alone taking care of my child."

"Okay. But we can still do this." they all smiled.

Emily spoke. "Now, how are we going to share 1 bathroom?"


	11. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
